User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal:Steele
I want to Talk about Steele. Who is he and What he Done? Steele from moive of Balto, the first film of the trilogy. He is a selfish and aggressive Alaskan Malamute and the lead dog of the fastest dogsled team in Nome. Steele often bullies Balto over his wolf heritage. Steele most famous dog in Nome, Steele takes pride in his popularity amongst both the village humans and the dogs, often showing off in front of his admirers. He is incredibly arrogant, often swaggering up to females in the hopes of impressing them with nothing but his looks and reputation. His occupation is highly motivated by fame among both human and animals around Nome. He also likes Jenna but she sees through his lies and loves Balto the pure-hearted instead, which further strengthens Steele's hatred and jealousy of Balto. He is also dishonest, claiming that Balto and the rest of the team had died, but at the end of the film, when everyone finds out, all of his lies cause him to be shunned and disliked by those who used to respect him. He is mean and sarcastic when he gets on Balto's nerves. He is sneaky, treacherous, envious, extroverted, loathsome, eccentric, temperamental, empathetic, egotistical, very talkative, somewhat of a pervert and energetic as well. He is also heartless, as he prevents Balto and the sled team from returning with the medicine, not caring that the children will die if the medicine isn't delivered. Freudian Excuse Steele steals sausages and catches Jenna talking with Balto in the boiler room and marches in, carrying a stolen strand of sausages. He openly flirts with Jenna, offering her the meat he has stolen and got her away from Balto, but she refuses it and tricks him into walking against the hot metal boiler. Her and Balto run out, Steele was in pursuit and burst through a door that Balto shut and knocks all of them on their feet. Steele tries to get rid of the sausages and throws the sausages while pointing to where it was going and they get tangled around Balto's legs, making him fall and getting framed. Jenna escapes, but Rosy's father and the butcher find Balto with the sausages and believe he has stolen them. Steele is praised by Rosy's dad for catching the "thief". Steele jealousy, Steele felt Balto was a threat so he bullied Balto. When the town became sick, there was a relay race for the fastest dog and to choose who would be on the sled dog team that would relay the medicine. Despite being deliberately kicked off the course by a competitor, Balto was the rightful winner of the race (by taking a special & longer route to catch up), but right after the race ended, Steele would be shocked and would tell Balto that he'll never be a sled dog which Jenna scolds Steele for being a glory-hound. When his musher was gonna check Balto, Steele stomps on Balto's paw as a musher reaches to pet him, forcing Balto to growl in pain and bare his teeth, making the humans believe that the wolf-dog is aggressive and dangerous. This causes Balto to be disqualified from the race, despite being the victor. Steele became the leader of the sled team that would return the medicine to Nome, managing to lead the team successfully to Nenana and halfway back to Nome before becoming lost. Despite Balto's pleas for Steele to let him help take the medicine back to Nome (knowing that the children will die if the medicine does not get there in time), Steele tries to tell him to get back or he'll "tear" him apart but when Balto tries to get it back, he attacks him, making obvious that he thinks Balto as a threat to his position. Balto refuses to fight back but still manages to escape Steele. Steele than tries to pull him off the cliff but the red bandana that Jenna gave Balto unties and causes him to fall down the ravine, surviving. Having demonstrated his good nature and noble intention to bring the serum back to Nome at all costs, Balto gains the unconditional support of the other dogs on the team. They pick up the trail and head back without Steele. Despite his fall, Steele manages to follow Balto's trail back to Nome, marking all of the trees around the ones Balto already marked to confuse him. Steele's strategy of marking the trees initially manages to catch Balto off his guard, resulting in him becoming lost. Balto realizes what Steele has done and finds his way back to Nome by scent. Balto's return results in him being accepted as a beloved hero and the undoing of Steele's lies. The dogs of Nome realize Jenna was right all along about the truly despicable liar Steele truly is. Mitigating Factors Steele is most Evil dog in film seires. Redeeming Qualities None. No Sympathy None. Worst Steele about doing something ungrateful he do give Balto a wrong direction leaving sick children to die. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals